Operación Hogsmade
by Feernanda
Summary: Lily está completamente convencida de que Potter es un inmaduro y no cambiará, esto hasta que Lunático decide devolverle un favor a James, y le demuestra lo contrario a la pelirroja. "—Entonces, ¿bombones o chocolates? —", "—Chocolates, los bombones hostigan a Cornamenta. —"


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la Reina: J.K. Rowling. Cómo siempre, esta es sólo mi dramática invención.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Miró por la ventana para confirmar si de esa manera podía despejar sus ojos, hacerlos abrirse y recuperar un poco de energía, pero en cambio, lo único que encontró fue el sol dándole en su perfil izquierdo, y un gran bostezo fue vociferado. _Sólo un minuto, _se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Lo único que quería era descansarlos, nada más, no dormiría, sólo…

— ¡Señor Potter! —lo despertó la imponente voz de la profesora McGonagall, haciéndolo pegar un respingo sobre su asiento.

— ¡Fue Canuto! —respondió él golpeando la mesa de trabajo con sus manos, ocasionando que su tintero se derramara sobre los pergaminos de Sirius.

Parpadeó lentamente y analizó el lugar en que se encontraba, y cuando volvió su mirada hacia la profesora, quien tenía su ceja izquierda arqueada y su boca deformada en una mueca.

—Discúlpelo, Profesora —intervino Sirius—, ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes de ahora: se duermen hasta muy tarde recitando poemas aquí y allá sobre los cabellos pelirrojos que les gustan y… —un golpe en el estómago propinado por el codo de James lo hizo callar y mirarlo mal—. ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el Black.

— ¡Basta los dos! —volvió a hablar la profesora McGonagall—.Ya que el Señor Potter parece tan cansado, debería ir a tomar una siesta y dejar de interrumpir mis clases con sus ronquidos. —dijo, a lo que Canuto no tardó en hacer notar una risita divertida—Y usted, Señor Black, puede hacerle compañía.

—Espere ver si entendí bien, profesora. —Comenzó Sirius de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera seguir su monólogo de distracción, la mujer volvió a interrumpirlos.

—O salen de mi clase, o podemos vernos el sábado en mi despacho y ponernos de acuerdo para su castigo, en lugar de ir a la visita a Hogsmade. —no hizo falta decir más, los chicos abandonaron el aula mientras la profesora retornaba a la lección del día.

Lily, que se encontraba dos asientos más atrás sentada entre Remus y Peter, bufó.

— ¿Ves? —le dijo a Lupin—por más que intente ocultarlo, su inmadurez siempre sale a flote.

—No fue su culpa, James…

— Oh, por supuesto, quedarse dormido en clase nadie lo controla —interrumpió ironizando la joven, y cuando vio que Remus quería volver a decir algo, zanjó el tema—. Basta, Remus. No tiene caso seguir hablando de ello.

El licántropo suspiró como si diera todo por perdido, y compartió una mirada con su amigo, quien simplemente se alzó de hombros.

~·~·~·

La clase de Transformaciones había terminado, y la hora del almuerzo venía tras ella. Remus y Peter se habían sentado con James y Sirius, mientras que Lily había ido a buscar a su amiga Marlene, quien cursaba Runas Antiguas en ese momento, para que almorzaran juntas.

—Así que… ¿lograron hablar con Lily sobre mí? —preguntó el más joven de los Potter a sus dos amigos.

—No. —negó el pelinegro, mientras que al mismo tiempo un distraído Peter afirmaba, y James, al notar que esto sucedía indujo por dónde iba el asunto.

— ¿Por qué no se ponen de acuerdo primero, y luego sueltan la mentira? Es más fácil así, creí que lo habías entendido el otro día, Colagusano. —Intervino Sirius tratando de desviar el tema—Un buen mentiroso siempre…

—Perfecto, Black. Sigue corrompiendo la mente del pobre de Peter, conviértelo en otro Potter. —le interrumpió Lily, quien iba cercana a sentarse con su amiga en los únicos lugares disponibles: cerca de los Merodeadores.

— ¡Lily, amor!, ¿viniste a sentarte conmigo? —preguntó James con una sonrisa de lado, tratando de flirtear con la pelirroja.

—Te he dicho que no me digas amor, Potter. Tú y yo no somos nada. —le refutó.

— ¿Qué no somos nada? ¿Próximamente vamos a casarnos y no somos nada? Me ofendes, Lily. —se indignó el chico de gafas, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Por favor, deja de jugar con eso. —Le dedicó una mirada ácida—yo jamás me casaría con alguien tan inmaduro como tú…

— ¿Inmaduro has dicho? —balbuceó James—Si lo dices porque me quedé dormido hoy…

—Sí, inmaduro. —lo cortó—.Y no es sólo por eso. Ilústrame, ¿es que acaso anoche te desvelaste haciendo los deberes de Premio Anual que te tocaban? —James abrió los ojos como plato.

_Oh, mierda, _pensó, _los horarios._

—Exacto, Potter. —espetó ella—. No tengo idea como se les ocurrió poner a alguien como tú en un cargo tan importante. Obviamente no lo ibas a tomar en serio, para ti nada lo es. —Sirius abrió la boca aparentemente para defender a su amigo, pero esta lo calló—Ni tú tampoco, así que no te molestes en decir nada a favor de él. —El chico la miró confundido.

—De hecho, Evans, iba a decir que lo que necesitabas era un buen revolcón —el sonrojo de Lily no se hizo esperar, haciendo sonreír a Black.

—Déjala, Canuto. —intervino un James que usaba un tono serio tan inusual en él, que hasta la pelirroja se volteó a verlo—. Ella tiene razón… —sonrió de lado tristemente—Necesita a alguien que esté a la altura de su madurez. —Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados, como si no fuera James Potter el que estaba sentado frente a ellos, al igual que Lily—.Hoy a la noche, Evans, te mandaré los horarios de los prefectos con Lunático. —sentenció mirándola fijamente, y sin decir nada más, se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor.

— ¿Deberíamos ir tras él? —preguntó Peter llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, mientras miraba a sus dos amigos.

—Creo que por ahora necesita estar solo, Colagusano. —contestó Sirius—Necesita juntar los pedazos de su pequeño y extraño corazón. —escupió mordaz, tratando de lanzar una indirecta a la pelirroja, y al parecer funcionó: ella le una mirada inquisidora, pero él no se molestó en devolvérsela.

—Creo que es hora… —murmuró Remus. Sirius y Peter lo miraron.

— ¿Es-estás se-segu-guro, Lunático? —tartamudeó el más dientón de los amigos, sorprendido por la decisión del licántropo.

—Sí. —dijo el chico, y acto seguido miró a Sirius como si le diera alguna indicación sin palabras. Él asintió.

—Marlene, preciosa, ¿por qué no nos acompañas a Peter y a mí a dar una vuelta por el campo de Quidditch?, —se dirigió a la amiga de su _cuñada_—hay unas cuentas que debo saldar con algunas serpientes… —siseó.

Cuando los chicos y Marlene estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Remus se sentó cerca de su amiga y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No entiendo qué está pasando. —fue lo único que ella pudo decir, lucía algo aturdida por la situación, aunque fuese ella misma quien lo provocó.

Remus sonrió débilmente, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle a Lily.

Los chicos siempre habían demostrado ser sus verdaderos amigos, sobre todo desde que lo habían descubierto en su condición, y en lugar de huir habían aprendido a convertirse en animales para hacerle compañía en esas malas noches. Nadie, nunca, había hecho lo que ellos por él… era hora de regresarles el favor, al menos a James.

—Sé que Cornamenta también te gusta —comenzó el hombre lobo, y cuando Lily lo miró negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, fue su turno de no dejarla hablar—. Pero antes de que me niegues nada, déjame contarte una historia.

Lily lo miró extrañada, sin entender aún nada, pero una vez que Remus comenzó a relatarle el cómo cada vez que la luna llena llegaba y él se desaparecía, los chicos empezaron a seguirle, tratar de averiguar por qué, ella no pudo parar de escuchar y confirmar si teoría: Potter no era un vago sin remedio como todos decían.

John le contó todo: cómo es que una vez fue la que no se dio cuenta, y ellos lograron encontrarle, convertido en un hombre lobo. Cómo en lugar de repudiarlo, por iniciativa de James, decidieron convertirse en animagos para de esta forma acompañarlo durante sus malas noches, sin importarles que era ilegal.

—Esto lo hacen cada vez que hay luna llena. —decía—Noches como la de ayer, tengo que ir al bosque prohibido para esconderme durante mi conversión, y ellos nunca me dejaron solo.

— ¿Por eso… por eso… —trató de formular pero no fue necesario, porque el larguirucho adolescente asintió, confirmando sus conjeturas.

—Como verás, no creo que alguien inmaduro fuera a tomar mi condición con esa filosofía. —explicó—James es un gran amigo, y soy testigo de las noches que ha estado parloteando sin parar de ti… —decía mientras para él, no pasaba desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de la chica al oír esto—que si tu sonrisa, que si tu cabello, que si tus gestos… —contaba recordando las largas noches que James parecía hablar con él mismo, pero en realidad hablaba con todos.

—Bueno, eso es un poco tierno de escuchar… —sonrió la pelirroja.

—A decir verdad, fue un poco aburrido, pero no es nada comparado con lo que él soporta de nosotros.

Lily sonrió ante eso. Tenía que admitir que no se esperaba eso por parte de James. Es decir, sabía que los Merodeadores eran buenos amigos entre sí, que se cuidaban y protegían como una pequeña familia, pero si era sincera, creyó que sólo ocurría eso en las travesuras que cometían, y el saber que fuera de ello lo hacían aún más… le dio una gran lección. Eran grandes personas, no sólo los desastrosos del castillo, sino… sino chicos que se valoraban, que tenían claro lo que era la amistad.

Y James, sin duda alguna, había dejado de ser inmaduro.

—Gracias, Remus. —lo miró sonriendo, y acto seguido se levantó.

— ¿Vas a buscar a James? —le pregunto el chico sonriendo, y satisfecho por haber ayudado.

—Sí, pero luego. —Lupin alzó las cejas—Primero debo ir por flores, y… tal vez unos chocolates, o bombones, ¿tú que dices? —le preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Creo que Cornamenta preferirá los chocolates. El bombón lo hostiga. —Ensanchó su sonrisa mientras su amiga asentía, dirigiéndose hacia los jardines para poder recoger rosas recién cortadas, la _Operación Hogsmade_ iba a iniciar.

~·~·~·~·

James estaba sentado a las afueras de los jardines de Hogwarts, ahí donde había una pequeña colina y podía observarse la inmensidad del Bosque Prohibido. En esos momentos lo que necesitaba era despejarse, pues había varias cosas que surcaban en su mente. Había aceptado ser Premio Anual porque había estado completamente seguro de que Lily iba serlo también, y era su oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a ella… sin embargo todo había salido al revés. Ahora estaban más lejos que nunca.

Así es como estaba divagando, cuando de pronto un ramo de flores apareció frente a su rostro, sostenido por una pequeña y blanquecina mano. Parpadeó varias veces, inseguro de que la dueña de esa mano fuera cierta, cuando una mata pelirroja se situó junto a él.

— ¿Lily? —preguntó confuso.

—En vivo y a todo color. —respondió ella, repitiendo la frase que él le había brindado cuando lo vio entrar en la Sala Común que compartirían.

— _¿Potter? —preguntó la chica atónita_

—_En vivo y a todo color, pelirroja. —había sonreído pícaramente el chico._

James sonrió.

—Y antes de que preguntes el qué hago aquí, vine a invitarte a una cita. —se explicó—. Oh, y esto es para ti. —le extendió las flores, y los chocolates que le había llevado.

El chico la miraba confundido, sin entender ni pizca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, James? —la gryffindoriana estuvo consciente de haber usado su nombre en lugar de su apellido como usualmente, pero es que algo debía hacer para sacarlo de ese trance.

La seguridad con la que había llegado no era más que una máscara que se había puesto. La realidad era otra, una donde Lily se pone nerviosa ante la posibilidad de recibir una negativa de James, cualquier otro desplante, o peor… indiferencia. Tenía miedo al rechazo, pero inevitablemente no lo culparía si lo hiciera, después de todo ella había sido así con él en varios momentos, sólo que era su turno de encontrarse en los zapatos del morocho.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Lily? —le preguntó al fin. Ella tomó aire antes de responder.

—Porque sólo ahora entiendo la gran persona que eres… —contestó, aunque él siguió callado. Fueron los segundos más largos para Lily, y seguía sin obtener respuesta—.Estarías en todo tu derecho de decir que no, porque vamos…

—Lily…

—…sé cómo me comporté, y admito que no es fácil ser quien hace las peticiones…

—Lily…

—…de verdad que tienes coraje y admiro eso, admiro el cómo has madurado y…

— ¡Lily! —exclamó él, atrayendo por fin su atención, y sólo cuando ella lo miró pudo darse cuenta de que realmente estaba nerviosa, además de que estaba balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

— ¿Sí? —fue el turno de la oji verde para preguntar con un hilo de voz, debido a que _su futuro esposo_ la había tomado por la barbilla, y ahora se encontraba delineando su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos.

—Lily…te quiero. —Fue lo único, lo poco, y lo consistente que brotó de sus labios, pero la leona no necesitó más, sólo eso bastó para derrumbar las barreras que había construido contra James –si es que aún existía alguna-, para luego abalanzarse sobre la boca del castaño, sin importarle si arruinaba o no las flores que él tenía sobre su regazo.

Evans subió sus manos temblorosas hasta el rostro del chico, para poder tomarlo de las mejillas y tener un mejor acceso a su boca. No tenía experiencia alguna, jamás había besado a nadie, pero sus instintos la habían llevado hasta donde estaba ahora, saboreando los cálidos labios que ahora eran suyos, sólo suyos.

—Entonces… ¿aceptas? —preguntó ella una vez que se separaron, y él, con su típica sonrisa ladeada y arrogante asintió.

—Sí, acepto ser su cita para Hogsmade, señorita Evans. —A pesar del egocentrismo usado en sus palabras, la futura señora Potter sonrió también.

La _Operación Hogsmade _había sido un éxito.

* * *

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores! Sí, así es, estoy de vuelta. Esta última semana de descanso que tuve fue bastante fructífera para mis musas, mas no para mis deberes en la escuela. Es domingo por la tarde y yo aún no termino mis tareas, en cambio estoy subiendo esta historia que escribí anoche, mientras me preguntaba cómo hubiera sido un libro escrito y dedicado exclusivamente a la época Merodeadora. Sin duda alguna yo lo amaría. Y bueno, seguramente pasará mucho antes de que nos volvamos a leer, así que aprovecho para agradecerles sus reviews en el pequeño Dramione que escribí recientemente. Saben que para mí, el que disfruten mi escritura, es mi recompensa.**

**Muchas gracias, y díganme qué tal les parece esta Lily medio OoC que me salió.**

**Los quiero!**

**Feer lml**


End file.
